The Two Unicorns
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: This is a story about two princesses and their unicorn protectors COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Two Unicorns  
proudly written by Hikarigirl18  
There were two princesses that were best friends. Princess Sky and Princess Jade. Sky was from the Kingdom of Arania and Jade was from the Kingdom of Belle. The two princesses were as close as sisters and played together all the time. Also, both princesses were carefully watched by a unicorn protector. Jade's unicorn protector was a beautiful blue unicorn with crimson eyes and a mane of tri-colored hair. Blonde bangs surrounded the silver horn. His name was Yami. Sky's protector was a female unicorn, also with a silver horn. She was bright pink with red, pink, and white hair and blue eyes. Her name was Meli. Both of the unicorns were lovers that always protected their human companions. The four of them lived happily between the two kingdoms.  
  
Chapter 1 Play Date  
Jade and Sky were playing catch with a gold ball near the Magical Well (it's a well made of red brick with jewels studded around the center. It's what keeps the peace between Arania and Belle) where the two princesses always played. The ball bounced away and landed next to the well. "Your turn to get it, Sky," called the hazel eyed princess of Belle. She was the oldest daughter of the King of Belle and she was taller and more thinly built than her princess friend. "Okay, I'll go get it," replied Sky. She was the only daughter of the King of Arania. She was young and the King worried too much about the long, brown haired, blue eyed princess. The unicorn protectors watched, not to far from the two princesses.  
"You couldn't tell that they were from two different kingdoms," Meli said playfully. "Yes, they play like sisters," replied Yami. Meli nuzzled him with her nose, "I love you." He smiled and nuzzled back. "Think fast, Jade!" "Whoa! Hah, got it." Both unicorns looked up and laughed at the princesses' antics. "Here it comes Sky, get ready!" The ball came flying toward her in a flash of gold. Sky tried to catch it but missed and it hit her hard on the head. "Owww!" Meli rushed over, as did Jade. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" "Miss Sky, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little rattled," Sky replied as she rubbed her head and readjusted her crown. "Sorry about that Sky." "Don't worry Jade, you didn't meant to." "You should probably go back home," said Yami as he galloped up to them. "It's just a little bump on the head," Sky pleaded. "Yami is right, dear princess. Come ride on my back." "Awww, can't we play a little bit longer, Yami? Please?" asked Jade. "I'm sorry Jade, but she needs to go back home just to make sure she's alright. We should get going too, it's late." Princess Jade pouted and sulkily climbed onto Yami. "See you tomorrow, Jade." "Until tomorrow, Sky." Yami and Jade galloped away as Sky and Meli went home towards Arania.  
  
After a goodnight sleep, Sky was one hundred percent better. She woke up and headed out to the stables to get Meli. She panicked when she saw that Meli wasn't there. She smiled, however, when she saw a red tulip on the edge of the gate which meant that Meli was with Yami. "I guess I'll go find Jade, then." Sky left and headed to the Magical Well. When she got there she found Jade tossing the golden ball in the air in boredom. "Hey there, watcha doin'?" "Oh, hi Sky." "Why do you look so bored?" "Well, I wanted to go riding today and maybe go to the garden to play." "I know, but we should leave them alone. Meli and Yami are happy together." "Yeah, they are," Jade replied with a smile. Both girls laughed and began to play catch.  
The girls soon grew tired of catch and laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. They laughed at the funny shapes the clouds were making. "That one looks like a bunny." "Yeah, and that one looks like an ice cream cone." "*giggle* that one looks like a dragon laughing its head off." "*giggle* yeah, it does." Sky got a playful grin on her face and sat up a bit. "Gotcha! You're it Jade." "Hey, I didn't know we were playing tag!" she exclaimed as she ran after Sky. The girls ran around until Sky sat down on the edge of the well and smiled. "I call the Magical Well as base." "Sky, that's unfair." "Not really. You can still catch me." "Oh yeah, Black Magic. One, two, three, get off my father's apple tree, far far away." "Dangit, I didn't think you would use it." Sky reluctantly hopped off and ran towards a tree. "I'll get you Sky!" "No you won't Jade!"  
Meanwhile, Yami and Meli were walking along a pasture, nuzzling each other lovingly. The two unicorns were enjoying the beautiful, sun filled day. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it Yami?" The blue unicorn nodded and smiled. "I hope Princess Jade and Princess Sky are alright." "They'll be alright. They know they can reach us." "Oh Yami, where would I be without you?" "Right next to them being a worry-horse," he replied with a laugh. "Yami!" she exclaimed galloping after him. "Can't get me worry-wart!" "Come here you smart aleck excuse for a unicorn!" Both galloped off into the hills, Yami laughing all the way. 


	2. Captured? Oh No!

HIKARIGIRL Hello, it's me, Hikari-chan. I would like to explain some things. "Yami" isn't really Yami turned into a unicorn. Yami was originally drawn as a black Unicorn by my friend, YamiYugi3 for a fic she's writing. The reason he is blue in this fic is because this fic was written about YY3 and I's unicorn plushies we have. Her blue unicorn plushie is named "Yami" and he's the one I'm talking about here. Obviously, Meli is mine. They hold a special meaning to us and I decided to make a story about them. If you think this is a stupid and corny piece of nonsense, then go ahead and flame. I will just delete your review and move on. For my more faithful readers, On With The Fic!

**Chapter 2: Captured? Oh No!**

Sky and Jade were playing catch with Sky's golden ball at the Magical Well again.

"Catch Jade!"

"Good throw Sky."

"Thanks."

"Heads u-…"

"Jade, what's that?" asked Sky as she pointed to a shadowy figure flying in the sky.

"I dunno."

"It looks like an eagle or something."

"I don't know. I think it might be a griffin."

"Uh, Jade, it **_is_** a griffin. Oh my! It's coming right for us!"

"Let's get out of her, Sky!"

"I won't argue with that!" The two princesses ran, but the griffin's claws were too fast and he snatched them up and flew off with them. Both Jade and Sky managed to scream before passing out.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my Heavens!"

"What is it Meli?" Yami inquired, stopping mid-gallop.

"I just felt a terrible jolt. The princesses are in trouble."

"Let's go find them." Yami led the way to the Magical Well as Meli followed, worrying the whole way.

When they reached the Well, they couldn't see any sign of either princess. "Oh I just know something horrible has happened."

"Look there, it's a griffin. I can sense that it has them in its grip. Let's follow it."

"We are away from them for a little while and…."

"It will be alright Meli, c'mon let's go." She nodded and galloped closely behind him.

They reached an old castle and hid on the other side of it as the griffin landed, setting the two princesses on the ground.

"Ahh, perfect. Good work my boy," said an evil sorcerer as he stroked the griffin under its chin. He was tall, clean-shaven, with long silver hair that reached the middle of his back. He was dressed in a black outfit with a red cloak that billowed out in the wind. His green eyes glowed evilly with a smile. He bound the princesses and took them up to the highest tower.

"Oh no, what's he going to do to them?"

"Ssshh, be quiet so he doesn't hear us. It's going to be alright. We **_will_** rescue them." Yami nuzzled up against her to comfort her and reassure her.

"Alright, so how do we save them?"

"We'll sleep here for now and try tonight."

"If you say so."

"Trust me on this."

"I do, but…"

"Sleep now, we'll need to be well rested for tonight." He laid down in a good hiding spot and beckoned Meli to do the same. She hesitated, being as she was worried and frightened, but soon snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. He rested his head on her protectively.

"It's going to be alright, I promise we'll get them back," he said soothingly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Sky slowly opened her eyes.

"Jade, Jade! Jade wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"Jade, I think we're in some kind of castle."

"Well, duh! Of course we're in a castle. The walls are made of stone, there's a wooden door with a lock, and it seems were in one of the towers."

"I know that," Sky replied rolling her eyes, "What I meant was, this isn't home and we are both wearing hand chains."

"Oh yeah, that's true I guess we're in that griffin's house." An evil laugh was heard and the sorcerer came out of nowhere in a magical puff of smoke.

"Ah, you're awake. Hope you like your new home. Ah, I'm being rude. I'm the Evil Sorcerer known as Lucid, but you can just call me by my name. Welcome to my castle."

"What do you want with us?!" Sky spat.

"My, some temper you have there. I've just given you a nice room in MY castle."

"Yeah Sky, you should say thank you…I think. You captured us so I think that makes us prisoners so, I wouldn't say thank you to that. Why did you capture us with your griffin?"

"Ah, Princess Jade, smart one you are. I want to know the secrets of your little Magical Well you're always playing at."

"What for?"

"So I can use its power to increase mine."

"Oh."

"Don't tell him anything Jade!"

"Don't worry I won't. He's a bad guy, why I would I tell him that the sto….."

"Shut up Jade!"

"I can see you're going to make this difficult for me," Lucid said with a glare. "I guess I can try forcing it out of you." With that he zapped Jade with a paralyzing spell.

"O-o-ouch! Whatcha do that for!" Jade replied shivering from numbness.

"Jade! Why'd you do that?! Leave her alone!"

"Not unless you tell me the secret of the Well."

"Not on your life Lucid!"

"Fine then," he said with a smirk. "I'll let you think about it for awhile." He kicked Jade and left the room in another puff of smoke. Sky immediately kneeled down and tried to comfort Jade, though her hands were bound together.

"I'm sorry Jade, are you okay?"

"I should be. Man, he's mean! I don't like him no more!" Sky laughed and curled up on the floor next to Jade, placing her arms over Jade's head to hold her.

"My body heat should help slow the pain and numbness."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I almost blabbed."

"It's okay. We have to stick together now, just you and me until Yami and Meli come."

"Okay, I hope they come soon." Jade started to shiver more. "This spell sure is nasty, I feel horrible."

"Ssshhh, just relax okay?" Jade gave a weak nod and let her friend snuggle close to her. She eventually fell asleep. "Sleep now Jade," Sky said with a smile before falling asleep as well.

"Meli, Meli come on. It's time to get going now." She blinked open her blue eyes. Yami smiled and got up on his feet.

"It's too quiet Yami, I'm not so sure about this."

"It'll be alright, I promise. Trust me and follow closely."

"Okay." The two unicorns quietly trotted through the castle and were just about to climb the stairs to the highest tower when Lucid came walking down the hall.

"Quickly Meli, pull back over here in the corner." She nodded and both huddled together as Lucid passed.

"This time, I'm sure they'll tell me," Lucid said with an evil laugh.

Sky awoke to footsteps at the door. "Jade, Jade, he's back, wake up."

"Whaaa?"

"Good to see you're awake. I hope you had enough time to think."

"Yeah, but my answer's still the same, we aren't telling you anything!"

"I thought you'd say that. So, I brought something that I'm sure will make you tell me."

"Nothing could make me tell you!"

"Y-yeah!" replied Jade, sitting up now.

"Really?" Lucid took out a potion bottle from his cloak and smirked evilly.

"What's that stuff?" asked Jade.

"That's what I want to know."

"Glad you asked. This, my friend, is the strongest poison ever known. The one unfortunate enough to drink it, dies a very slow and painful death."

"Whoa! That's some freaky stuff."

"Yes it is." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared holding Sky in a death grip. He then forced the potion into her mouth and made her swallow.

"Sky no!"

"Ghaaaaa! It tastes horrible." Sky then started to cough and sputter, before falling to the ground and weakly lying there.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"So that you will tell me the secret of the Well."

"I won't! I promised Sky I wouldn't!"

"Ahh, but I do have the antidote. If you want to save her, you will tell me."

"It's not fair! You can't use Sky like this!"

"But I already have. You WILL tell me or your friend dies."

"But, but I can't!" Jade said now sobbing.

"It's a tough choice, but isn't your friend worth more to you than protecting the Well?"

"Yes…**_sob_** but if you get its power, than it's not much better **_wail_**"

"Tough choice isn't it?"

"D-d-don't tell 'im, Jade," Sky said weakly. "D-d-don't worry 'bout m-me."

"Sky, please hang on. Don't say things like that," Jade said as she held her friend.

"Hahahahaha! This is priceless!"

"Shut up you! It's going to be okay Sky. Hang on." Sky looked up at Jade and gave her a weak smile.

"Why you little brat!"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Yami said galloping in with Meli close behind.

"Unicorns? But how….?"

"Step away from our girls now!"

"Like I'd listen to a bunch of horses!"

"YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!" Yami replied as he bucked and kicked, mauling Lucid very badly. The antidote bottle fell out of his cloak and Meli grabbed it carefully with her mouth.

"'Ere, 'ade," she said as she handed the bottle to her.

"Sky, try and open your mouth okay?" Sky nodded weakly and opened her mouth a bit. Jade gently poured the cold, blue liquid into Sky's mouth. She weakly swallowed and then closed her eyes, fainting from exhaustion.

"She'll be alright now, right?"

"She will be fine now. Don't worry Jade," Meli soothed gently nuzzling her.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO NEVER MESS WITH OUR PRINCESSES AGAIN! YOU AND YOUR BEAST ARE NEVER TO SET FOOT IN BELLE OR ARANIA, UNDERSTAND?!" Lucid just squealed weakly.

"Yami, come on. I don't want the love of my life to become a murderer. I don't think the girls want that either."

"Sorry, my anger got the best of me."

"I know what to do with him," said Jade.

"What's that my dear princess?" asked Yami.

"Chain him up here, in this tower. That way he'll be **all**-alone, with no one to help him. Then maybe he'll think about what he did."

"Sort of like a 'Time-Out'. Nicely done." Jade genki smiled and gently laid the sleeping Sky on Meli's back. Then she tied Lucid up and left him there.

"Let's go now." The unicorns nodded and Yami knelt down so Jade could mount.

They left the castle far behind and headed towards home. Jade fell asleep on the way home. "They're so precious aren't they Yami?" He nodded in reply.

"They're safe now, I told you we could do it."

"Yep**_ genki smile_**"


	3. Happy Ending, Finally

_**Happy Ending, Finally**_

Sky awoke to Jade's happy face and Yami and Meli looking down at her.

"Yeah! You're awake!"

"Ahh, you're alive Princess."

"Feeling better Sky?" asked Yami.

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh Sky! You scared me!" Jade said glomping her friend.

"Easy Jade, it's okay. I'm fine now." Both unicorns just laughed.

"It's all over now."

"Yes it is."

"And you did such a great job too Yami," Jade replied now glomping him. "You're the best protector ever! You scared that guy!"

"Yes, but what matters is that you girls are safe," he replied nuzzling Jade in return.

"I'm sure you helped out too huh Meli?"

"Yes I did dear Princess. I am happy that you are safe."

"Me too, come here Meli." She cocked her head and went closer to the bed.

"I love you!" Sky said hugging Meli very tightly, "Thank you for coming for us and for keeping Jade safe for me."

"It's my duty. I love you as well Sky." Sky nuzzled against Meli's mane and then began brushing her hand through it.

"Well, can we go play now?" Jade begged, still holding onto Yami.

"I'm not so sure. I think we should let Sky rest."

"Awww."

"I feel fine," Sky replied letting go of Meli and hopping out of bed.

"Are you sure Sky? You really should rest."

"Now who's the worry-horse?" Meli asked playfully.

"I…she…just…alright, I give in," he added with a blush.

Everyone laughed and headed outside to play.

"Catch Sky!"

"Wow! That throw was really far Jade!"

"Back to normal again," Meli said with a happy sigh.

"Yes, everything is the way it's supposed to be." Both unicorns lovingly nuzzled each other while watching their princesses happily playing. The two Kingdoms were once again at peace.

"The End. Great story huh Jen?"

"Yeah. I hope Yami and Meli liked it," Jen replied hugging her blue unicorn plushie named Yami.

"I'm sure they did, didn't ya Meli?" Melissa asked, nuzzling her pink unicorn plushie.

"It's time for bed though. I'm really sleepy."

"Me too Jen."

"Night Melissa, night Meli."

"Night Jen, night Yami." Both girls snuggled under their blankets and held onto Meli and Yami tightly as beautiful dreams filled their heads.

Yeah, I ended it! Sorry it took me so long. Point of advice, NEVER work the Holidays, tis horrible Anyway I hope you like. If you can't tell I had me and my friend reading a story book the whole time and at the end it's us reading it to our plushies. This story was made in honor of our plushies and just for cuteness. If you didn't like this then read my other more Adult-Content stories. Bye!


End file.
